Fox Masterson: Fox Scorpion Man
by FoxMasterson
Summary: This is the much better sequel to the original orgins story of Fox Mastersons team. Anyway this one is about Fox's evil brother getting turned into a Fox Scorpion Man which is cooler than you might think, because he has multiple stingers. Anyway I don't know what else to say about this one other than it is defintely for teens and above because it has some cussing and violence in it


Fox Masterson: Fox Scorpion Man

So there the team was, Shark Man, Gecko Man, Pantero and Tigris and Fox Masterson all playing videogames, the 1st person shooter Black Ops is what they were playing. Pantero was winning, but Shark Man was of course a good sniper. Fox threw his controler "I hate this shit!" he explained and then the team all got mad at him because he could have broken thecontroler.

Meanwhile... Scientists found an amber with a mosquito in it and the Mosquito had bitten a scorpion. They got the scorpion DNA and then they found Fox Masterson's twin who was bad and who as in prison. His name was Dark Masterson. They infused him with the scorpion DNA and he became a Fox Scorpion Man. He had nine fox tails that all had scorpion stingers on them. He escaped and killed the scientists laughing like an insane guy. "I will now take over the world!" He said to the sky with his chest puffed.

So Fox Scorpion Man as he was now called started to rob banks like he used to, he robbed fifty banks a day, his plan was to accumulate all money from the banks and buy an island and then make a lair. So he did just that. Now he had a lair. Then he contracted ISIS who are the bad terrorists from the middle east.

"Hello rag heads, I too hate America!" He said they cheared. "We now need to get money andmake a nuclear bomb and bomb America." So they all robbed bunch of banks the ISIS guys robbed banks in the middle east and the Fox Scorpion Man robbed banks in England. They were causing an extreme amount of chaos, they became public enemy no. 1 which made them the no. 1 guys that Fox Masterson his team were after.

"Looks like were going to the middle east to kill some terrorists again." Pantero said with a shrug. "YEAH KILLING TIME!" Shark man said cocking his sniper gun. Then Fox said "Come on guys get in the jet." So they all got into the special military fighter plane that was an air, aircraft carried. That means that it was a plane that had a launch pad on the top of it to launch planes. It was awesome, it was also shaped like a giant lion.

And so they were off flying faster than ever before to the middle east. They landed in the desert of course and they all got out, ready and awesome. "SHIT!" Shark-Man said. It was hot. They formulated a plan. Gecko Man turned into Osama Bin Laden because Gecko Man is a shape shifter. ISIS would think the man they worshiped was back and ready for some action and then the rest of the team would hide with sand camoflauge and capture the ISIS men. So Gecko Man turned into Osama Bin Laden and yelled "I'M BACK BITCHES!" The ISIS terrorist men came out and said in their arabic tongue, "I see you are back and we are ready to kill Obama and Hillary Clinto and shoot Elon Musk" Then Gecko Man said yes yes that is the plan my minions circle me and worship the ground that I walk on, I am the new Jesus. All the ISIS men circled him and started whorshiping him like he was a god on earth, Gecko Man in Osama Bin Laden's body started cackling and saying "I LIVE, I LIVE!" Then all of a sudden the rest of the team started coming out of no where from sand camo and knocked out the ISIS guys with clubs.

Then they took them back to the Lion Aircraft, Aircraft carrier and put them into the interogation room where they slapped them around a bit. "OSAMA IS DEAD, YOU WERE TRICKED YOU IDIOTS, NOW TALK!" Pantero said swiping at the ISIS guys with his claws. Shark-Man had an idea he was sitting in the corner smoking a cigarete all cool. "Hey why don't we get Tigris in here, to seduce these bastards!" "NOOOOOOOO!" The ISIS guys screamed, they were very religious and seducing was against the Qorin. So they talked, they spilled all the beans. Fox nearly crapped his pants with a huge amount of shit when he heard Dark Masterson had been escaped from prison and turned into a Fox Scorpion Man.

Fox paced around and around "I knew it, I just knew it." It was his worst fear to face off against his own evil brother. "What should we do with these ISIS guys." Pantero asked. "Fox said "Let them go." So the team went to let them go. Little did the ISIS terrorists know but the ship was high in the air and they were let go into the sky and fell to their deaths. "When you hunt mosters you eventualy become a monster that is just as bad." Said Pantero a tear rolling down his face as he watched the ISIS members fall in slow motion to their death.

"We need a plan, a plan so good that it will result in Victory" Pantero said. "Fox said "I got it?" "What it? said Shark-Man. Fox said I will now tell you. theteamwent off and got in a huddle and whispered a lot of stuff then gave each other high fives. They got to Fox Scorpion Man's Island which was shaped like a skull volcano. They went into the island in stealth mode. They all hid in the jungle ready to strike. Shark Man had his custom SVD Dragonov gun. Fox had his X-Rail Railgun/Shotgun combo. Shark Man saw a member of ISIS who was also a guard for the complex, Shark-Man sniped one of the guards in the head, then the other one in the dick, then in the head. He chucked "You devil you?" Tigris said. Then they were off. More ISIS were in the jungle coming to the main base, Fox Masterson killed them brutally with his X-Rail Railgun/Shotgun. Tigris seduced one and was kissing the ISIS guard against a tree when the tree turned out to be Gecko Man who choked the guy to death. Pantero killed 11 with his claws. Finally they were inside the base. The bad ass killing continued.

Then on the intercom they could hear Fox Scorpion Man's voice "YOU WILL NEVER SUCCEED, I WILL PUT POISON GAS INTO THE AIR, EVERYONE IS DYING HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Fox was worried and so was everyoneelse. Then the gas started to come from the vents the ISIS guards started dropping like flies. But the team survived by putting on their gas masks. Finally they got to the main part of the main base and saw the main evil guy himself Fox Scorpion Man and he had OBAMA hostage.

"HAHAHAHAHA, Obama tried to come in here and foil my plans himself, what a foolish president, now I have him and if you don't all shoot yourselves now Obama gets it!" Having the president die was the worst thing that could happen to the nation and it was against protocal to let the president die so all of the team put up guns to their head and were about to give up when a Harrior Jet came behind Fox Scorpion man and sprayed machine gun bullets into Fox Scorpion Man.

"YEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!" The teamwas happy, the harrior jet came into the main room and the cockpit opened out stepped Obama. "You see I sent an impersonator in first to distract then I came by and used my harrier Jet to kill the villian. BUT YET THE VILLIAN FOX SCORPION MAN WAS NOT YET DEAD HE CAME ALIVE and stung Pantero with one of his stingers, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY BEST FRIEND!" Fox Masterson said. "Obama went to comfort him but was captured by Fox Scorpion Man, "NOW I HAVE THE REAL PRESIDENT, IT WAS ALL PART OF MY PLAN!"

Obama struggled, "Let him kill me, Biden will take my place." Then suddenly out of nowhere a dark shadowly figure emerged "I won't let that happen." the figure said. The figure was BIDEN! He had a rail gun and he shot Fox Scorpion Man. They all gave each other high fives and they all thought the fight was over, but then Fox Scorpion Man returned yet again. Lashing out with his stinger tails trying to kill everyone. Fox got his fencing sword and said "On guard" Fox Scorpion man took out a bunch of ISIS scimitars and held them duel whield and in his tails, 11 overall. Fox was furiour he fenced the fence of his life. Everyone watched and cheered. "GO FOX, GO FOX!" They chanted. Then all seemed lost unfortunately. Fox was on his back and Fox Scorpion Man was about to kill Fox, when all of a sudden he was kicked in the crotch by...OSAMA BIN LADEN! He was paused hunched over and was in pain from being kicked in the balls, and Fox stabbed in him the balls and then stabbed him right through the head.

Now everyone circled around Osama Bin laden, he was really back. "He laughed!" "I have a nuclear Bomb" he said "It is ready to detonate in NY city." Everyone charged at him ready to kill, then suddenly he turned into Gecko Man "Just Kidding" everyone laughed.

-END


End file.
